Baby Monsters
by FireStar104
Summary: A baby named Bentspawn turned the monsters into babies. He plans to take over the world with Susan as his servant. She is left with her friends as babies and is the only one that can stop the invasion before it begins.
1. Adorable!

**Babies inspired me to right this story. They're adorable! **

**Rusty: A puppy German Shepherd. Talks with a red collar and a light in the middle that light up with every word he says in his mind. Black and brown with perky ears.**

"Hey guys," Susan greeted coming into the main room. Dr. C, Bob and Link were standing together talking.

"Hey Susan," they said.

"Watcha talking about?" she bent down.

"Oh we were just talking about how awesome you are," Link winked at Susan. She giggled a little blushing.

"Oh stop it," she playfully said.

"No really. I was saying how pretty you always look when you come out of your room," Bob shyly said putting his hands behind his back.

"Aww, you're so sweet,"

"And Doc was saying how much he likes you," Bob continued innocently.

"As a friend! As a friend Susan," Dr. C nervously said.

Susan giggles a bit more, "You guys are so _cute_!"

"Hey, hey, hey we are NOT cute," Link pointed to her, "We are men. And men aren't cute. Except for Dr. Cockroach, he's not a man," Link nodded to him.

"Yes I am!" Dr. C yelled at him.

"No, you're not," Link chuckled.

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"I am a man!"

"No you're not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Guys, guys stop it! You know I'm allergic to adorableness!" Susan joked.

"Ha! That's funny!" Bob grinned.

Rusty walks up to Link, "Hi there Master," Rusty said wagging his tail, then turned to the others, "Hi Masters! What are we going to do today?"

A loud crash from behind Susan made everyone jump. Susan stood up and turned around to find a giant baby bottle in the ceiling. Then behind that was a chair that had a baby in a dipper sitting in it.

"What the hell is a baby doing up there?" Link shouted.

Insecto from her cell screeched.

"Stay back Insecto, I lost you once and I'm not gonna lose you again," Link demanded.

The baby stands up and takes a binky out from his mouth. It hung on a necklace he wore. "Muhahahaha!" the child laughed in a high voice.

"Ha! Sounds like you Doc!" Bob smiled at Dr. C.

"What in God's world is this?" Dr. C said to the baby.

"Ha-ha-ha! I am here to steal the giant lady's quantonium! I shall be doing that…now…" the baby said. He pushes a button from the control panel and the giant bottle began to suck out green stuff from Susan.

She shrank to her normal size in the air and fell hitting the ground hard.

"Susan!" the monsters said at once and ran over to her.

She got up before they reached and bombarded her with questions, "Guys, guys! I'm alright," she rubbed her head then looked up at the baby, "Look, we don't know who you are or what you're doing. But you better give me back my quantonium RIGHT NOW!"

The quantonium in the big bottle slushed into a purple liquid.

"Oh I don't think so," the baby began, "I've been called, cute, adorable, cubby-tubby and been tickled for the LAST TIME!" the baby growled, "My name shall no longer be cutie-pie anymore! My new name shall be… Bentspawn! Ruler of the world!" Muhahahah! But first, I have to get you numbskulls out of my way! So let's see how you like to be called cute!" Bentspawn took his stick controllers and pressed the button on top of the right stick.

"Not unless I have something to do with it! Aahhrr!" Link yelled running to Bentspawn's machine. He jumps to the bottle but then a ray of purple light came from the giant baby bottle tip and shot at Link.

In midair his whole body shrank and it turned him into baby Link.

"Link!" Susan cried out as she ran to catch him. In her arms was a small baby Link cooing at Susan.

"Oh my God! It turned him into a baby!" Bob shouted looking at Link.

"Ha-ha! My plan is going exactly as I planned! Now to finish you off!" Bentspawn exclaimed and shot another ray of light to Bob.

He too turned into a baby blob. Susan catches him in her other arm. Bob baby laughed while she backed away with Dr. C and Rusty.

Dr. C panicked and started to crawl away with speed. But not enough speed when he got shot turning him into baby Dr. Cockroach. He sucked his thumb when he fell to the floor.

Susan ran to him and picked him up. She held 3 monster babies in her arms identical in looks but all baby form.

"Please I beg of you stop this!" Susan begged at Bentspawn.

"Oh come on! Just one more!" he sarcastically whined then shot the last ray towards Insecto. Insecto starred wide eyed at the beam. She shrank to a hamster.

"A hamster?" Susan blurted out handling the baby Insecto with small wings in her hand.

"What in blazes is going on in here?" Monger shouted running into the room looking around. Before he had time to react, Bentspawn turned him into a baby. Susan fortunately had time to catch him. She looked down in her arms to find 5 babies all cooing and slobbering onto each other.

"Why are you doing this?" she shouted to Bentspawn.

"Because I want to! And I'm tired of being cochie cooed. Now it's time for the whole world to know what I feel! What pain and embarrassment I feel! You on the other hand will be a nice servant once the world is under my commands. See you in a few…Muhahahaha!" Bentspawn laughed evilly with the machine walking away with giant metal legs.

Susan settled her now baby friends onto the table and tried to find out a way to figure this out.

Baby Link still had his shape; he was just in a baby height. He sucked on his tail with drool sliding down his mouth. Baby Insecto crawled to his leg and rested.

Baby Bob laughed while he pocked Baby Dr. Cockroach on the arm. Dr. C still had his clothe on but much smaller and with his roach head a little smaller as well. He slapped Baby Bob on the hand and he started to cry out load. Baby Dr. C rolled his eyes and looked away.

Baby Monger on his back, with his shaved hair on his head and uniform shrank to fit his small body, played with Baby Dr. C's antennas as if they were toys.

"Master?" Rusty said sneaking out from the shadows towards Susan.

"Rusty! Thank God you weren't hurt! Here I need you to take your Masters on a ride okay?" Susan said taking Baby Dr. C, Link and Bob and placing them on his back.

"Yes Master!" Rusty said looking back.

Link in the front row sucked on Rusty's ear, while Bob in the middle giggled as Dr. C tried to grab a hold of him in the back.

Susan took Baby Monger and Insecto in her arms and ran with Rusty behind to the aircraft. She hasn't thought up a plan but she needs one and needs one now!

**I came up with the name Bentspawn in a website that helps giving you a villain name. Not the best, but it was the best out of 20 names! Please review! **


	2. Monsters will be Monsters

**Hey I'm back, for now…**

Susan goes inside the aircraft and seats Baby Monger and Insecto in a jeep, Rusty does the same.

She turns to Rusty, "Rusty, I need you to look after them while I fly the plane, okay?" she said with a panicky voice.

"Yes Master," Rusty obeyed

Susan runs to the pilot room, she starts up the engine and begins to raise the plane out of the roof. Rusty turns around when a slap was heard. Baby Dr. C gives a scornful look to Baby Bob. The blob's lips quivered and finally, he bursts out sobbing.

Rusty jumps into the jeep, "What is the matter Master? Are you in need of food?" he asked muzzling Baby Bob's chest, he gaze sweeps across the others, "What have you all done?" he asked with anger.

Baby Monger was gently playing with Baby Insecto while Link still sucked on his tail. Baby Dr. C was sitting with his legs spread out; he looked down with irritation showing on his face.

"Doctor, did you slap Master?" Rusty asked still trying to calm down Bob.

The baby doctor shrugged, not meeting Rusty's gaze.

"Master!" Rusty said to him shocked.

Susan glides the plane into the city; there she saw a large figure shooting out laser beams. People screamed while the buildings were being smashed by the robot.

"Bentspawn," Susan said to herself, she gets closer to the robot just meters away, "I'll show that baby who's the boss of this town!" she yelled. Pressing a button, a missile flies down, hitting one of his legs.

"Ah!" he yelped getting his staggering forward, "No future servant of mine shall _ever_ betray _me_!" he hollered turning around in his chair. He grabs a lever and pulls up; at the same time an arm from the robot flies up hitting the plane before she had a chance to even touch the controllers.

Meanwhile inside the aircraft, the jeep rolled out of place. A giant missile slid and lightly pushed a red button when it stopped. The ramp lowered letting the jeep slide down, the babies began to laugh and cheer while Rusty jumped out and bites the bumper.

The jeep was now at the end of the ramp with only Rusty pulling back with all his willpower.

"Master Susan!" he strained.

He looks back to catch a glimpse of a black claw at the far back wall, his heart dropped knowing he won't hold on to it forever, he had to let go. Then, his jaws go loose and the jeep drops. He runs to the black claw and with one leap he turns the switch next to it. The black claw flies out with a line of black string attached to the plane. It plunges once out into the air, Rusty scampers over the edge and with a sigh of relief the bumper of the jeep was grabbed by the claw.

The relief didn't last very long as the vehicle began to sway. Rusty takes a step back jumps, free falling to the hood of the car he digs his claws into the metal making him stop. He could see all five babies still laughing and cooing looking down at the site.

Bringing himself up to the steering wheel he sees one monster peering out the car a little too much. It was the General, his laughter and curiosity pushed him over the edge. Rusty rushed over and bit down on his ankle sleeve in time. Baby Monger dangled by his leg with laughter as he reached for the ground. Link goes next to Rusty looking out as well with a smile on his face.

"Master, Master, no, nooo!" Rusty said as Link leaned over some more.

Ignoring Rusty's commands, Link falls out but not before Rusty could grab his tail with his paws. The baby fish-ape giggles as Rusty pins his grip to the car, he couldn't just bring him up, he had no fingers!

Another laughter was heard to the side of him, he turns to find Dr. C on the windshield holding onto the edge with one hand. Rusty stretched his hind paw and pushed down on his hand so he won't let go. The baby doctor smiled and sucked his thumb.

More weight was added to his other side; he looked to find Bob just inches from falling off him. Now he held four babies, and the more the jeep swayed the more he felt nausea gurgle in his stomach.

Susan looked back and gasped at the scene, she quickly leveled the plane sending the jeep rolling back in and shutting the ramp.

"You guys okay?" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Never better Master…" Rusty groggily said. He gently lets go of the baby monsters.

The plane lands in her neighborhood, Susan's parents come out of their house looking concerned and worried at Susan carried Dr. C and Link in her arms. Rusty appears from behind her with Monger and Bob on his back and Insecto on his head.

"Mom, dad, I need you to take care of my friends alright?" she said franticly.

"W-what?" Wendy said with bizarre showing on her face.

"It's just for a quick second mom. Just get them what they need and try your best to protect them and yourselves if that robot comes here," she said handing Dr. C to Carl and Link to Wendy.

"Ah, sweetie, I don't think this is the best idea…"Wendy said looking down at Link with uncertainty.

"Oh come on honey," Carl began, "It's the best we can repay her by saving the world and all. Isn't that right cutesy wusty, buggy wugey?" he baby talked and tickled at Dr. C making him laugh.

"Thanks mom and dad," Susan said relieved a bit, "Rusty, go put the others in my parent's house alright?" she said to Rusty.

"Yes Master," he replied running into the house.

"Okay, I gotta go," Susan said going into the plane.

"Susan! What if they start crying?" Wendy called.

"You should know by now mom!" Susan yelled back. Rusty comes back out and goes into the aircraft.

"Why are you all upset about taking care of Susan's friends, honey?" Carl asked when the plane took off into the city.

"Carl, do you know how many times they've destroyed this house?" Wendy said irritated.

"They're just babies honey," he chuckled, "They're not going to set the house on fire or tear the leaving room up or get goop into your stove," he laughed a bit more before going into the house.

Dr. C turned around in Carl's arms and held himself up on his shoulder. He gazed at Link and waved excitedly. Link did the same behind Wendy's shoulder with a big smile.

"God I hope you're right Carl," she said rolling her eyes. She turns around and follows him in.

* * *

><p>Susan was in the air above the robot abolishing buildings with lasers. She could hear screams and the robots giant footsteps.<p>

"Alright Rusty, you know the plan right?" Susan said putting the plane on auto pilot.

"Oh yes Master! Yes! Yes!" Rusty happily said behind her with his tail wagging.

"Great," she said turning around in her chair.

"Yes!" he said but then his ears and tail dropped with his head, "I do not know the plan Master."

"Ugh! Okay, I'll explain it to you one more time, but that's the only time I'll-" she was cut off by the plane being hit at the front.

She looks down to see the robots gun ray pointing up at her.

"You think you can stop me?" Bentspawn's voice was heard below.

Another shot was fired and this time it hit the left wing of the aircraft. The alarm gave out and a red light flashed.

"You not taking me down for nothin'!" she yelled with crazy in her eyes.

She takes the control and slams down, the plane dives straight towards the robot. It crashes into its legs causing the robot to explode. The top part sent Bentspawn rolling out in a medium sized plastic ball. Once it stopped rolling, he got up panting with a face full of rage.

"Ball, transform to the spider!" he yelled out loud.

The ball did as it was told and grew out eight robotic spider legs. It stood keeping the plastic ball on top, inside a chair scooped him up and controls appeared in front of him.

Susan and Rusty come out from the disaster with a few bruises and scratches Black soot covered them and smoke leaked out from the crash. They look around to find babies all over the place, crawling on the street, on top of buildings, everywhere.

"Oh God I think we're too late Rusty," Susan said still looking around.

Rusty nodded in agreement. The sudden appearance of Bentspawn's robot in their way startled them. It towered over Susan, shining in the light Bentspawn looks down and grins.

"Well look what we have here, a talking dog and girl who lives with monsters. Such a weird couple to be looking at right now," he chuckled.

"You shut your little pie hole right now Bentspawn. Quit trying to stall us, you're not going to take over the world as long as we're here," Susan said bitterly. She folded her arms, the look of spite showed while Rusty next to her growled.

"Oh yeah, like you're going to stop me," he rolled his eyes, "You're just a girl with a dog. How are you ever going to stop a robot all by yourself?" he laughed.

Susan looked around her nervously, "Well, uh…" she said.

"Yeah I thought so," he said abruptly.

The sound of a rocket behind Susan caught their attention. It was a red wagon speeding towards them with the handle scratching the road creating little sparks and fire came out from the back of two metal tubes. The wagon skids to a parallel stop right next to her, a baby with a pair of antennas look up at her with a smile.

"S-Su-Susan," Baby Dr. C managed to say in his baby talk. A plastic dashboard of a car that was meant to be a toy was at his hands.

"Dr. Cockroach?" she said baffled and unfolded her arms.

She heard footsteps on the other side of her, turning around she sees Baby Link with his brave stance; he smiles up at her, a sneer tugging at his lips. Rusty walks up next to him with the same smile as Baby Monger on his back. The general salutes Susan and glares at Bentspawn.

"Aww, a team of baby monsters, how adorable!" Bentspawn mocked.

A small buzzing noise above made Susan look up, it was Baby Insecto hurtling towards Bentspawn with a blue blob of mass in his legs. The mass giggled and was dropped right onto Bentspawn's sight.

"Agh! Get this stuff off of me right now! Gross! Looks like baby vomit oh my God!" Bentspawn said with the robotic legs scraping at the ball. He fell backwards still trying to get Baby Bob off.

Babies from the town gather in, some crawling and others walking. They team up and pin down his legs; others get onto the plastic goo covered ball and try to break it open. Rusty, Monger and Link join in. There was laughter and giggles as they slowly defeat Bentspawn.

"No! Get off of me! Get! Get! No!" he shouted.

Susan bends down to Dr. C, laughter tickling at her throat, "How'd you get away from my parents Doc?" she laughed.

Dr. Cockroach does a short snicker with the look of envy.

* * *

><p>Sirens echo through the neighborhood. They pull up to the Murphy's house as the firemen shout commands to each other.<p>

"Ahh! Someone call nine-one-one! I never meant for any of this to happen! Oh God!" Wendy yelled hysterically, running around the from people to people in the crowd.

"Honey, honey! Calm down!" Carl said grabbing her arm and pulling her close, "what happened?" he asked. He had gone to the store to pick up a teething toy and gone home to find his house on fire.

"The monsters Carl! The monsters did this!" she yelled at him.

"What the babies? But…but they're just babies!" he said bewildered.

"THEY'RE MONSTERS CARL!" she yelled.

**Found the problem. It's when I start to write; when I'm in the middle of writing I speed up. But I need to work on starting. But anyway, tell me, how was it?**


	3. Mama Susan

**Chapter Freaking 3!**

Susan lands the plane back in the facility and drops the babies onto the table. Rusty went to the side to watch from the ground.

"I can't believe you burned down my parent's house," she said a little annoyed.

They just looked at her with smiles and some sucking on a thumb.

"Well, here's the antidote Bentspawn had…Thank God we were able to find it," she said taking out five needles full of blue liquid.

She and some other people that weren't turned into a baby helped give the antidote, once she got a sample, they all went home.

She gives a shot to Baby Monger first. A shine came out from him then, *poof* he was back to normal sitting on the table.

"Nice work Susan!" he said getting off the table.

"Thanks Monger, but what about my Quantonium? How am I going to get that back?" she said impatiently,

"Oh don't worry Susan. The soldiers are getting' Bentspawn and his robot back to the facility. They'll be here in no time," he said with a smile and taking out a tablet from his back pocket.

"Okay…" she sighed bringing out Dr. C's bear arm out and shoving the needle in.

He squirms a bit but then begins to suck his thumb again. She takes the needle out and waits.

"Why isn't it working?" she said.

"Apparently the antidote works longer on monsters," Monger said scrolling down on the tablet.

"So you mean…" Susan said with uncertainty.

"Yep," he said with a smirk, "You're gonna have to take care of your little baby friends there."

"Oh," she said taking another needle and moving towards Link, "Can't be too hard," she said not even remotely thinking about what happened at her parent's home.

She shoves in that needle into his arm; he lets out a tiny squeal for a moment.

Monger lets out a snicker, "I'd doubt that Susan."

"Why?" she said now putting the liquid in the giggling blob.

"Taking care of monsters is a whole lot easier said than done."

"Oh yeah?" she turned around and folds her arms, "Care to place a wager on that?"

"You can bet your sweet little Quantonium that you're gonna need my help," he grinned.

"Deal, but if I don't need your help, I get my own flat screen in my room," she said carelessly, "One I can actually see in my size as Ginormica."

"Deal."

*20 minutes later*

Crying took over the main room. Bottles of empty milk scattered the floor a three high chairs held three monsters wailing at the tops of their lungs. Insecto flew around the room like a bird in the mall looking for a way out.

Susan on the other hand had her hair messed up, lines under her eyes and her clothes full of stains of either vomit or milk. On the table were three blenders, one filled with fish the other filled with ham and the last filled with trash.

Susan turns on all three of them at the same time, "Don't worry guys, dinner will be here shortly alright?" she said hysterically.

Link, Bob and Dr. C responded by crying even louder in their high chairs.

Monger was leaning on the table with a smug look on his face, "Need any help?" he said.

"No…" Susan said irritated. She stops the blenders and pours them into separate tiny bowls. She gives the green mush to Dr. C and places a spoon in his hand. She gives the pink mush to Bob and sticks a straw in him and into the food. She gives the grey mush bowl to Link in his hand.

They stop crying and begin to eat their food. Susan sighs and plops herself on a chair. Before she could close her eyes, crying started up again. She sighs frustrated and gets up again.

*1 hour later*

"Stop splashing Link!" exclaimed Susan being splashed with water.

She was on her knees near the bath tub full of bubbles and Link giggle as his tail lashes in the water. Dr. C was on the floor next to Bob both wrapped in a small towel.

Susan was drenched in another splash of water.

"Still think you got it under control Susan?" Monger said leaning against the doorway with the smirk still on his face.

She turns to him, "Yes Monger," she said irritated, she turns back around to Link, "Okay Link-y, it's time to get out."

Susan reached for him but Link scooted back and whined.

"Come on Link. You don't wanna catch a cold now do you?" she said trying to persuade him.

Link whined louder and splashed Susan again with water as he backed up against the tub.

*50 minutes later*

Susan ducked almost getting hit by a laser. She looks at the ground to see Dr. C with a smile and a handmade laser pointing straight at her.

"Alright, who let Doc into the toy box again?" Susan shouted annoyed. She snatched the laser gun away; he gives her a hostile glare folding his arms.

"Don't give me that look Doctor, you had it coming," Susan said aggravated.

Bob and Link made rocket lunching space ships sounds as they fly around toy rocket ships next to each other. Bob looked over at Link and decided his friend's toy looked much better looking than his.

Bob reached over to Link's toy in his hand and grabs. Link let out a whine as Bob pulled back. Link pulls back harder but as did Bob; both started to play tug-a-war with each other crying out loudly.

"Wait…Where's Insecto?" Susan said with anxiety setting in. She walks over to her cell and finds a small cocoon hanging from her ceiling.

"What the hell was in that dosage? First hamsters with wings now she's in a cocoon….I don't get life any more…" she said dully.

"I see emotions are setting in already…" commented Monger walking beside her.

"I _don't _need your help General!" she snapped and walked away.

She goes up to the three monsters with toys scattering the ground.

"Alright, time for bed!" she said cheerily.

The monsters look up at her and burst out crying.

"Master…are you sure you're not in need of assistance?" Rusty said coming up to her.

"Sorry Rusty, when she said she didn't need any help, she means she didn't need ANY help," Monger said coming beside Rusty.

Susan sighed again and began to take up her crying friends.

*5 hours later at night*

The facility was a mess, food dishes, bottles, toys, binkies, and even some property destroyed. Susan's hair was covered in soot and looked it hasn't been groomed. Her clothes were ripped and she had more lines under her eyes. She was looking down at three cribs, one with each of her friends sleeping peacefully.

Dr. C's antennas occasionally twitched as he sucked his thumb and gripped at his blanket, Bob sucked on his binky as soft moans came from him while he dreamed, and Link's tail curved between his legs as he snuggled with his teddy bear on his side.

Monger was beside Susan gazing down as well, "Well done Susan. They should be back to normal by morning," he whispered grinning to her.

"Yes," she breathed exhaustedly, she felt her legs about to go out on her, "Now I can finally go to sleep." She and Monger walk out. Monger says good night but Susan mumbled it. She goes into her room, falls on her small bed and begins to sleep.

Her eyes break open when one cry from the other room was heard, then all three monsters began to cry together.

"MONGER!" she shouted.

It was morning as the light shined through the blinds of the baby room where Monger and Susan sat on the carpeted floor sleeping near the cribs. Susan had rested her head on his shoulder and was now waking up. She rubs her eyes and sees Rusty at her lap still sleeping.

"Already morning?" she groaned.

She heard a short snore come from Link in his grown size next to her in a crib then he sat up real quick.

"Wha- Where am I?" he said drowsily still holding onto the teddy bear.

Dr. C in his grown size as well, next to him yawned and stretched his arms, "That was the best night of sleep ever," he said holding onto the small blanket.

"Oh, hi Susan!" Bob said grown up with a smile when he woke up in his crib, "Why was this in my mouth?" he asked holding up a binky.

"Yes!" Susan shot up, "Finally, you guys are back to normal! I've never been so happy to have my grown up friends back, even if they're cocky, crazy and dumb," she said with a smile and sighed heavenly.

"Well looks like someone lost a bet," Monger said standing up next to her.

"Yeah, yeah I know…" she said folding her arms irritated, "How long till I get my Quantonium back General?"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Link said shaking his head, "You two made a bet? About what?"

"Whether she can take care of yall or not," Monger smiled.

"Wait so you mean…she fed us, cared for us and…_bathed_ us," Dr. C said with blush starting to form on his face.

"'Corse!" Monger said.

The monsters looked at each other for a moment.

"Well," Link broke the silence, "Imma go eat," he said getting out the crib side jumping over the gate. He walks out of the room as Bob slides out from his crib. Monger and Rusty follow them out.

Before Susan could too, Dr. C speaks up, "Um Susan?" he said shyly.

"Yeah Doc?" she said turning back around.

His antennas flatted and he shrinks lower, "Um…Could you just cradle me one more time?" he said with a nervous smile and pinching his fingers together.

Susan sighs, "Alright," she breathed. She pushes down the gate and grabs Dr. C in a baby hold with two arms, one under his legs and the other in his lower back. He closes his eyes and nuzzles into her collarbone. She rocks him from side to side gently.

"I'm a man, right Susan?" Dr. C said without looking up.

"Yes Doctor, you are a man," she responded making him smile more.

_A/n: That was fun, thank you so much for readin' this story. _

_~FireStar104: "Every baby has its own purpose in life." :)_


End file.
